


A Warmer Place

by demonmadej



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Huddling For Warmth, I don't know, I don't really know what au this is meant to be, Kissing, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, it's not modern tho, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: Father had always promised it, but this was Sansa's first winter and she hadn't known what to expect. She wore three layers of clothing, but still she felt the shivers rolling down her spine. If she walked away from the fire for more than a few minutes, she lost all feeling in her fingers and toes. She found out she had to eat her soup as soon as it was served to make sure it wouldn't get cold before she could bring the spoon to her lips.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	A Warmer Place

"Winter is coming."

Father had always promised it, but this was Sansa's first winter and she hadn't known what to expect. She wore three layers of clothing, but still she felt the shivers rolling down her spine. If she walked away from the fire for more than a few minutes, she lost all feeling in her fingers and toes. She found out she had to eat her soup as soon as it was served to make sure it wouldn't get cold before she could bring the spoon to her lips.

No wonder so many people were afraid of the winter. Of its painful cold, of the hunger and the lack of wood. No wonder so many people died each time the snow. No wonder people celebrated the arrival of summer as if it was the happiest moment of their life. It probably was.

But despite the cold, despite the shivers rolling down her spine, despite her constant frozen fingers and toes, Sansa couldn't stay away from the library, where no fire was burning and where her fingers were drained of all color every time she turned a page. She had no idea how long this winter would last. But she knew that she couldn't go without her stories, without her books, without the promise of a happily ever after.

"Sansa?" Jon opened the squeaking wooden door and shook his head when he noticed her, sitting in the comfortable chair, dressed in three layers of clothing and almost hidden under five thick blankets. 

"I already thought I'd find you here." There was no judgement in his voice, even though the frown on his forehead deepened when he saw her doubtlessly pale white skin and blushing cheeks.

"You were looking for me?" Sansa looked up from her book. Her heart was racing in her chest because she had just reached a thrilling passage in the story, but she straightened her back and lifted her chin like a true queen would do.

"I was worried about you." Jon walked towards her. He hid his hands under his cloak and cocked his head when he sat down on one of the armrests. "What are you reading?" He let his eyes wander over a few sentences and his shoulder touched Sansa's.

Once more she felt a shiver rolling down her spine, but this time it wasn't the unpleasant kind of shiver caused by the painful cold. It was a pleasant kind of shiver and a new found warmth rushed through her veins. "Nothing important really." She closed the book and a part of her wanted to stand up from her seat, but another part of her didn't want to get away from Jon. Not yet. "How are the others doing?" Sansa curled her lips up into a smile.

"As well as they can." Jon's glance met hers. "No need to worry about them." He swallowed.

"But you did worry about me though, didn't you?" Sansa smiled at him and Jon bent his head, avoiding her glance. "Even though I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Jon replied and stood up again. "But that doesn't keep me from worrying." He shrugged and held out his hand. "Why don't you take the book with you to a warmer place?"

Sansa licked her lips. She had to admit that his offer sounded tempting, but there was something, lingering in the back of her mind and screaming to be said that sounded even more tempting. "Why don't you stay here with me so we can keep each other warm, away from prying eyes and staring glances?" She didn't dare to look at Jon and the silence almost made her regret that she had given in to that hidden longing that had been nagging her for weeks now.

"I c-can't keep you warm while you're r-reading." Jon stuttered, almost stumbling over his own words.

Sansa's smile brightened. "I never said I was going to keep reading." She reached for Jon's hand and pulled him closer towards her until he almost fell into her lap. "Will you stay with me and keep me warm here, please?"

Jon swallowed again and Sansa closed her eyes while she placed a hand in his neck and leaned towards him. "Yes..." He whispered before he pressed his lips on hers.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one as well for a friend a while ago. never watched got so i have no idea if the way they talk is accurate or anything. oh, and this is an au sort of. it's not modern tho. i can't remember


End file.
